Just A Few More Hours
by XenaLin
Summary: Oneshot. Full title didn't fit in the title Full title is: Just A Few More Hours And I'll Be Right Home To You. Got inspired by the song Beth. Brittany is scared of the thunder and Santana isn't there physically, but she tries to comfort Brittany over the phone. Bad summary. I think this is my longest oneshot. Rating is precaution.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn or any characters that exist in Glee, nor Glee itself. I'm just a fan.**

**Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. - Oneshot**

The clock on the nightstand beside her showed 2.23 am in red digital numbers. She sighed. She'd been trying to go to sleep for hours now and it didn't work, she had tried every trick in the book. Relaxing. Drinking a glass of hot milk. Counting sheep. Though her sheep had suddenly turned into Lord Tubbington and that just didn't work to have him jump over a 10 feet gate with that body. Even if he was on Atkins.  
She knew what was missing, but that was the only thing she couldn't get right now. She heard the rain against the window. It was coming down hard now and then there was the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning. She had always been afraid of the lightning, and the thunder as well. It was threatening to her. It was like it was after her somehow. Somehow it knew where she was all the time and she didn't like it. There it was again, lightning first just outside her window, blinking, as if to say I can see you. Then a few seconds later, thunder replied with I will get you. She got so scared that she started crying, she pulled the covers over her head and laid there shivering in fear. Tears were falling down her cheeks. The one person she wanted most to be there wasn't. There was noone else who understood her, who understood and accepted her fear of thunder and lightning, who could get her calm and forget that it was happening. She missed her. So badly. She wanted her to be there right now, so that she could be in her arms all safe and sound. She could always sleep then without any problems. To be in those arms was like a little bit of heaven. Gentle hands holding her to her, a chin resting on her shoulder, whispering sweet words in her ear to make her forget the sounds and light outside, to forget the hard thuds against the window glass.  
'Santana' she cried silently. 'I miss you, where are you?'  
As soon as she had cried that she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand and she peaked out and grabbed it and got back in under the covers again, still shivering and tears falling. She saw the caller ID on the display and smiled to herself through the tears. Did she know? She flipped it open and replied:  
'Santana!'

At the airport, Santana was seated by the gate, waiting for her plane. She was getting agitated, and fairly so. She was tired and ticked off and it was past 2 am. She knew she shouldn't have left her. It had felt completely wrong to leave when she did. But she had no choice. She had to. She had promised to be back within a week though. It had been hard for her to be so far away from the love of her life. Santana was in New York while her love was in Ohio.  
Why was this happening now of all days. Delays. She hated flight delays. Especially when they stopped her from being with her, to have her safe in her arms as the rain and thunder was happening. She knew how much she hated and feared the lightning and thunder. She could see the flashes of light outside the terminal, she could hear the thunder and she could hear the rain against the large windows of the terminal gate. The storm was covering a large portion of the east coast of the US.  
She sighed. She understood that the plane might have trouble landing in this weather but she was ticked off that it happened now. When she wasn't where she was supposed to be. In bed with the one she loved, to keep her safe. To make her forget her fears, at least for the time being. She decided to do what she could. She picked up her cellphone and flipped through her contact list and stopped at Brittany and dialed her number. She hoped she wouldn't freak her out or anything by calling at this hour.  
'Brittany' she said as soon as she heard her answering it. 'How're you doing sweetie?'  
'I'm scared' came the straight forward answer.  
'I know baby' Santana replied, 'I want to be there, but the flight is delayed of course.' She sighed again and rolled her eyes out of annoyance.  
'When will you be here?' Brittany asked, loving to hear Santana use those words when she addressed her.  
'I don't know honey' Santana said honestly. 'It all depends I guess on if the weather gets better and when the plane can land.' She could hear Brittany whimper at the other end of the line as she saw a big flash and a second later came the reply in a big sharp bang. It was right above Brittany's area right know. She hated to speak on the phone when it was thundering, but right now she couldn't hang up, not with Brittany this scared on the other end.  
'Hey now, remember this past summer? When we went to the lake together? Just you and me?' Santana smiled at the memory, she didn't know it but Brittany smiled through the tears and whimpers as well at home.  
'Remember that night?'

_It was a warm summer day, fourth of July actually, and they were going to the lake to spend the National holiday together, for the first time as a couple. Santana had recently come out of the closet at school, at home and well, everywhere really. She wasn't that big of a bitch anymore, though she could surely make snarky remarks still, but that was Snix coming around and showing her ugly head. Usually Snix was staying away from her nowadays, much thanks to Brittany. She was the only one that could harness Santana and keep Snix away. Usually it only took a look from Brittany, or have her put her hand on Santana's arm or shoulder. That could make all the difference between her getting into a fight or her staying out of one. She owed Brittany so much and tonight she wanted to make it up to her, big time.  
They were going to camp, Santana didn't really like camping but she knew Brittany loved it so she wanted to do it just so they could be together on their first real holiday as a couple.  
Santana checked over her packing, making sure everything was loaded into the trunk of her car. She was going to pick up Brittany on the way. Brittany had no idea where they were heading, Santana had only told her to bring a swimsuit and change for one night.  
'Alright' she said to herself. 'Here goes nothing.'  
She got into the drivers seat and headed towards Brittany's house. Brittany didn't live that far away from her, about three minutes by car. She started singing along to the radio.  
It was one of those country songs but she didn't care at the moment. She didn't like country but she didn't feel like changing the station at the moment, and it was Dolly Parton after all. An icon in the business. She found herself sing along as she liked the song and it kind of fit her._

'I'm far from perfect, but I ain't all bad;  
It hurts me more than it makes me mad  
You gather your stones by stoopin' so low  
Then shatter my image with the stones you throw

_If you live in a glass house, don't throw stones  
Don't shatter my image 'til you look at your own  
Look at your reflection in your house of glass  
Don't open my closet if your own's full of trash'_

_She was by Brittany's house now and she turned the radio off as Brittany threw her backpack into the backseat of the car and then seated herself in the passengers seat next to Santana, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and got a smile in return. Brittany loved seeing Santana smile, everytime she felt her heart flutter and felt herself fall more and more in love with the Hispanic brunette.  
'Hi baby' Santana beamed at her.  
'Hi honey' Brittany replied smiling back and gave Santana a peck on the lips.  
Nowadays neither were afraid of displaying their affection for each other. Brittany had never been afraid of it, but Santana had. Now though she was happier, Brittany could see it. It was as if a huge stone had been dropped from her shoulders, as if she had been Atlas in the greek mythology, the titan that had held the entire sky on his shoulders. Coming out of the closet had been good for Santana. Brittany thanked Finn in a way for having outed her in the hallway. Sure, he could've done it more delicately but in the end it all worked out fine. Noone was bothering them anymore, well except principal Figgins who didn't want to see their display of affection in the school hallways. Santana had been so pissed that day when he had called them in to his office to tell them to stop doing it. Brittany had been left behind when Santana stormed out, sad and a little broken but there was nothing she could do at that point except being there for Santana, getting her to realise that they could show their affection in secret instead or out of school. Santana hadn't liked it at first but had finally caved in after a while. Snix had almost showed herself again that day, she had been quenched for quite a while but now she was threatening to show again and Brittany didn't want that. She wasn't in love with Snix, she was in love with Santana. Sure Snix came with Santana and she couldn't do anything about that, except helping Santana get over things and stop the bad to take her over.  
A couple of hours after they had been in Figgins office, Brittany met Santana in the hallway. She wanted to kiss her so badly right there and then, but instead she took her hand, laced their fingers together as she dragged her towards the nearest door that wasn't a classroom. It happened to be the cleaning supply storage. It was small, and almost didn't fit two people in there, they had to stand really close, pushing into each other but she didn't mind. Though it was dark in there. Brittany found the lightswitch and turned it on. The lightbulb was almost going out and only let go of a very faint, dim light just enough so they could see each others faces. Brittany looked down into Santana's face and eyes. She loved those brown eyes. She could tell what mood Santana was in by just looking into them. They were light when she was happy or satisfied, or very dark and almost black when she was pissed off. Right now they were a darker shade, which meant she was not really ticked off but she was irritated still at Figgins.  
Brittany smiled and brought her free, left hand up to gently cup Santana's cheek.  
'Hey, calm down now' she whispered. 'Figgins can't really do anything about it and you know that.' She gave Santana a quick peck on the lips. 'If there are rules, there are rules you know. You can't just go breaking every single one of them. I know you like to be the bad ass and I like you bad ass, it makes you look sexy.' Brittany smiled and winked at Santana. 'But please don't get yourself into any more trouble. You can't afford to get into more detention or worse, expelled, okay?' she said a little more serious and looked straight into Santana's eyes that now had started to get lighter again, back to their normal color, the color of chocolate.  
'I know I know' Santana sighed and leaned her forhead against Brittany's chest, leaning into her. 'I just get so angry that I can't show everyone how much I love you.'  
Brittany kissed the top of her head as she released Santana's hand and wrapped her arms around her neck instead, pulling her in for a hug.  
'I know you get angry, and you have every right to be angry.' Brittany whispered into her hair, resting her chin now on top of Santana's head. 'I get angry too, I think it's unfair we can't show off or love the way Finn and Rachel can, or Puck and Quinn or whatever straight couple can.' Brittany tensed up a bit as she thought about it, Santana noticed but let it go, instead Santana tilted her head back, causing Brittany to tilt hers back too.  
'I love you' Santana said seriously as she looked up into Brittany's eyes. Those blue eyes that could make her melt everytime, or make her calm at any moment. 'You know that right?'  
Brittany swallowed and nodded just as seriously.  
'I know baby, I know' she replied whispering before lowering her lips to Santana's and locked them into a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss that almost turned into a full make out session had it not been for the bell, telling them it was time for class. They parted, a little flustered and bothered, trying to gather themselves before leaving the storage, Santana first, then Brittany. Well they could've left together because noone really cared what they were doing together, noone except Figgins and the religious people.  
_

_Brittany smiled at the thought. That would've been hot, making out in the storage room.  
'What you smiling for?' Santana asked as she drove off from Brittany's house.  
'You don't want me to smile?' Brittany asked and pouted, pretending to be sad.  
'You know I love your smile' Santana chuckled. 'I was just wondering why you do it now, because you look more goofy then usual' she teased.  
'Hey' Brittany smacked Santana's arm playfully. 'Alright alright. I was just thinking about that day when Figgins had called us into his office.'  
'You smile at that?' Santana sounded shocked. 'You do know what he was talking about right?'  
'Duh, yes I know' Brittany said, shaking her head. She was not that dumb. 'I was just thinking about what happened afterwards, when I dragged you into that storage room.'  
'Oh that. Yeah that I can understand why you're smiling about.' Santana said, smiling herself at the memory. 'Stupid bell' she then muttered.  
Brittany laughed as she looked out the window.  
'So where are we going?' she asked.  
'You'll see' Santana said.  
'But I want to know now. You only told me what to bring. As much as I love surprises, I just want to know where you are taking me. It's Fourth of July after all.'  
'Nope. You'll have to wait.' Santana was determined not to say anything. _

Santana heard another loud bang followed by a really scared whimper from Brittany.  
'Britt-Britt' Santana said trying to make her forget again.  
'Y-yeah?' Brittany replied with a whisper.  
'Thunder isn't dangerous honey, not as long as you're inside anyway.'  
She shouldn't have said that last part, Brittany shrieked as the lightning struck again, and there was an even louder bang.  
'Britt?' Santana said, really worried now. She had never heard Brittany this scared before. It hurt her that she couldn't be there to protect her.  
'Britt?' she tried again when she didn't get an answer.  
'Y-y-y-yeah?' the whispering, scared reply came.  
'Sweetie, imagine me there. Imagine me holding you, all wrapped up in my arms, whispering words into your ear.'  
She hoped this helped instead. It was the next best thing, at least under these circumstances.  
'Baby I love you' Santana whispered into the phone. 'I love you so much it hurts. I'm sorry I can't be there, but if you close your eyes I'm there with you.'  
She could hear Brittany breathe a little more even, and not so rapid and shallow that she does when she's scared. Just then lightning struck again with a big and loud bang and then she heard Brittany's scared shriek again. She sighed. Dammit, just when she had managed to calm her down. She wished it would at least stop thundering so loud.  
She didn't know what else to do, she hated that she had to go away so far. If she had been closer she could've rented a car but it was too far to drive. Instead she started singing softly to make Brittany relax again.  
'Just a few more hours and I be right home to you.' She started singing a song Puck and Finn with some other guys had sung to them and Quinn during their theatricality day when they were doing Gaga and Kiss. She had always loved that song, and particularly that line. She sung it in a humming tone. She heard another bang but it wasn't so loud this time. Brittany still whimpered as soon as she heard it and saw a lightning.  
'Honey, close your eyes.' She knew Brittany had them wide open in fear right now. 'Close them. Do you trust me?'  
She was answered by silence. She got scared.  
'Britt-Britt?'  
'Y-y-yeah?'  
'Do you trust me?'  
'Always.' Brittany replied in a whisper.  
'I love you, you know that right?'  
'Y-yeah.'  
'Do you love me?'  
'Of course I do' The reply came without hesitation with a steady voice this time.  
Santana couldn't help but smile.  
'Well then. Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you' she hummed again.  
Just then she could hear a voice in the speakers saying that the plane was finally ready for boarding. She sighed thankful.  
'Honey, I'm going to board the plane now, I have to hang up.' It broke her heart saying that but she had no choice if she wanted to get home.  
'O-o-o-okay' the scared voice was back.  
'Just remember the lake okay, and that I love you. I'll be there as soon as I can okay?'  
'O-o-o-kay' the reply came.  
Santana felt her tears well up. She hated having to hang up on her when she was this scared, but she knew she had to. She sighed again.  
'I love you' she said, waiting for a reply before she could hang up. She stood in line to board the plane. The stewardess looked at her, motioning for her to hang up. She nodded and mouthing 'soon' to the stewardess. 'Scared' she continued to mouth towards the stewardess, pointing to the phone and then outside to say that the one she was talking to was afraid of the thunder. The stewardess nodded understandingly but Santana knew she had to hang up as soon as Brittany replied.  
'I-I love you too, please hurry home?'  
'I promise. I am boarding right now baby, I'll be home before you go school okay?'  
'O-o-okay.'  
'I love you, so much.'  
'Love you too. Please hurry.'  
'I promise honey. I really have to go now, or else I can't get on board. I'll see you in a few hours okay?'  
'O-o-okay.'  
She hung up on Brittany with an aching heart. She felt like she was about to start crying. She hated being away from her this long, and especially during times when Brittany was scared, and right now she was more scared than she had ever heard her.  
She seriously considered transfering to a college in Ohio just to be near Brittany, to be able to protect her. She missed her. A long distance relationship was hard, and they hardly ever saw each other.  
She boarded the plane with a sigh. She hoped the ride would be fast and painless. Humming to herself, she felt her heart ache for Brittany. She had sounded so scared. She felt helpless not being there.

A couple of hours later she was in Ohio again. The sun had started to rise in the east and she sighed. Finally she would be able to see Brittany again. She hoped she was okay. The rain and thunder had silenced. It had been a fairly painless planeride. As she stepped out of the airport, she inhaled the Ohio smell she had known for so long. It felt familiar. Now it had a scent of rain added to it. The ground was still wet and dark from the rain.  
She hailed a cab and gave the address, asking the driver to drive as fast as he could.  
He did, and she was at Brittany's door half an hour later. She sighed, finally. She had her own key to the house. Brittany still lived with her parents as she went to school still but they all trusted Santana enough to give her her own key. She snuck inside, not wanting to wake anyone. It was 5.30 am on a Saturday morning so she was sure everyone was asleep.  
She silently closed the door, put her luggage down and then headed straight up to Brittany's room. She silently opened the door and stepped inside equally silent, closing the door behind her. She silently tip-toed up to Brittany's bed.  
The beautiful form that was Brittany laid there, now peacefully sleeping. She sighed out of relief. She shed her leather jacket, silently removing her shoes before gently getting into bed, carefully. She spooned Brittany, her own body molding after the girl already in bed. She gently wrapped her arms around the blonde's body, gently placing her chin on her shoulder, giving her cheek a gentle peck before settling down. It had been a long night, for both of them. Brittany stirred as she felt something in bed with her. She knew who it was by instinct.  
'Morning baby' Santana whispered, now all content with being with Brittany again. She had longed for her for months now.  
'Morning' Brittany said sleepily, smiling and turned around in bed to face Santana.  
She was half-awake but she didn't want to sleep anymore, not when Santana finally was there with her. She lifted her hand and gently placed it on Santana's cheek, as if to check if she really was there. Santana smiled.  
'It's really me. I'm so sorry I had to go like that. I really wanted to be with you during the entire storm.'  
'It's okay. I'm not mad at you.' Brittany mumbled.  
Santana smiled a faint smile. She was tired.  
'You tired?' Brittany asked. As well as she knew Santana's eyes, she knew her smile.  
Santana nodded.  
'You should sleep then' Brittany said.  
'I don't want to. I've missed you so much during these months. I don't want to waste a second.'  
Brittany smiled at the declaration of love from Santana.  
'I don't either, but you need to sleep, or else you won't have the strength to do anything at all.' She winked.  
Santana giggled.  
'You're right.' She yawned slightly.  
'Sleep baby' Brittany whispered. 'Sleep.' She repeated as she gently caressed Santana's cheek, ushering her to close her eyes and let herself drift off. 'We can catch up later.'  
Brittany leaned forward to kiss Santana gently on the lips before laying down again, leaning her forhead against Santana's, taking her arm and draping it over her waist before closing her own eyes and letting herself drifting off as well. Before she was asleep completely, she whispered.  
'I love you so much. I can't think of being with anyone else than you.'  
Santana half opened her eyes, smiling and replied with a whisper before drifting off as well.  
'I'm in love with you Brittany, only you. I love you so much it makes my heart break when we're not together. I have something I want to tell you, but we take that later. No rush.'

_A/N I got inspired to write this after listening to Puck sing the song 'Beth' to Quinn. Well, more the line of 'Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you.' _  
_No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
